


A blade in the dark

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: Dragon Ball star Wars AU [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Jedi Shadow Vegeta is sent on a mission to retrieve a Sith Holocron from an abandoned Sith temple. When he reaches the planet he finds Jedi Knight Kakarot already there, there can be no traces of Jedi interference on this planet, so Vegeta drags Kakarot on his mission with him.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Dragon Ball star Wars AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201439
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kakavege week #10





	A blade in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldnt tell before now, I am star wars trash, no matter the fanom I am in I will find some way to fuse it with star Wars.
> 
> Huge thanks to Stardust_Steele for brainstorming with me and for the wonderful beta.

**_Of course_ ** , Vegeta’s mission had to bring him into contact with Kakarot. His briefing had made no mention of any other Jedi being on the planet, which was unusual. Master Merus’ reports were usually detailed and accurate. Which probably meant that Kakarot wasn’t actually supposed to be here. His presence was going to make the mission that much harder.

Vegeta took a moment and decided what he was going to do. The other Jedi hadn’t seen him yet, which was the only reason he had any time at all. His mission to steal the sith Holocron from the abandoned temple was fairly straight forward. Make his way to Chosugawa, blend in with the locals, infiltrate the temple, acquire the Holocron, and leave without anyone noticing him. While the Sith had been extinct for a millennium, there were still practitioners of the dark side and they would very much take offense to him taking one of their artifacts. 

Kakarot’s presence, if he was noticed, would alert the locals to a Jedi presence. And if the absence of the Holocron was noticed, it would connect the order to the theft. Vegeta scowls. There was nothing for it-he would have to include the man in his mission, if only to keep him out of sight and out of trouble. Damn Kakarot.

“Kakarot.” He greets, coming up behind the man. Kakarot jumps and hits his head on the starfighter he was fiddling with.

“Ouch!” he yelps as he rubs his head, then he turns around and an idiotic smile appears on his face. “Oh Hey Vegeta, what are you doing here?”

Vegeta scowls and crosses his arms “I should be asking you that. No Jedi have been dispatched to Chosugawa.” 

“Oh, I’m not here on official business.” Kakarot waves off the assumption. “The Chosu are having a big festival and their food is talked about all over the galaxy. I decided to come here and taste it for myself.”

Of course, the Idiot was here for food. His only motivations were following Grand Master Shin’s order, finding a good battle, or filling his stomach. Vegeta honestly has no idea why Master Roshi had even let him take his trials. How Kakarot had passed them is a mystery to anyone, most of all Vegeta.

“Well, your plan to visit the festival is going to have to be put on hold,” Vegeta says curtly

“What?! No way!” Goku pouts. “I’ve been waiting for this all year!”

A vein twitches on Vegeta’s brow. “Well I’m here on a top-secret mission from Master Merus and that takes precedence over your desire to stuff your gullet.”

“Top secret huh?” Goku asks, folding his arms over his chest “Then why are you telling me about it?”

“Because, if someone finds out there are Jedi on this planet the mission will be compromised,” Vegeta explains, rubbing his head. He can feel a migraine coming on.

“Well, I can fix that easy” Kakarot chirps. He takes off his tabards and Vegeta’s eyes bug as Kakrot unclips his lightsaber and puts it in the starfighter. “There, now no one can tell I’m a Jedi!” Kakrot exclaims.

Vegeta does have to admit that with Kakarot in his usual garish orange jumpsuit, without his lightsaber he does not look anything like a Jedi. 

“Not good enough-” Vegeta growls. “I can’t trust you to keep your head down, so you have to come with me.” 

Kakarot puts his hands together in front of himself in a pleading manner “Oh come on Vegeta, you know me, I can totally stay out of trouble!”

“Yes, I do know you” Vegeta agrees, “Which is why you are coming with me.”

Kakarot's face turns stubborn. “You know you don’t actually outrank me. I don’t have to listen to you.” He points out.

Vegeta grits his teeth. “You will listen to me if you don't want me to hand you your kriffing ass right here and right now.”

“We both know I’ve won more of our saber matches than you have Vegeta.” Kakarot taunts, his face sly.

Vegeta clenches his hands and has to resist the impulse to punch Kakarot right in his idiotic face. He takes a deep breath and thinks. Then it hits him. “If you help me on this mission, we can stop at any planet you want on the way home and I will pay for you to have your fill of food.”

Kakrot’s eyes shine suddenly. “You promise Vegeta?”

“I always keep to my word.”

“Okay then let’s go.” Kakarot sends a sly look his way and Vegeta tenses knowing he is not going to like what leaves the other man’s mouth “It’s a good thing I’m here - you probably wouldn’t have been able to do it on your own anyways.”

And that breaks the last straw, Vegeta punches the other man in the head.

“Ow! Geez Vegeta, what was that for?! You didn't have to hit me!” Kakarot

“I’ll stop hitting you when you stop speaking nonsense.”

They make their way through the busy streets of Gosawa and Vegeta has to drag Kakarot along every time they pass a food vendor. Eventually, they make their way to the outskirts of the city and he lets the other man go, confident he will actually follow him now. 

They make their way into the desert surrounding the town and set off at a brisk pace. They walk for a good while until Kakrot breaks the silence. “How far out is this temple? We’ve been walking for a while and I still don’t see it.”

“We are nearly there,” Vegeta responds in a clipped tone.

‘If we’re so close how come I don’t see it?” Kakarot asks.

Vegeta sighs and turns to face the other Jedi. “Has no one taught you anything about force illusions.” It was like talking to a damn youngling.

“Oh! That would make sense!, So I just gotta look through it!” Kakrot says hitting his fist against his hand.

“Yes, that would be the way to see around force illusions.” Vegeta throws over his shoulder.

He feels the force coalesce around Kakarot and then the man gasps. “Wow! It’s Huge!” He exclaims as they arrive in front of a massive pyramid engraved with ancient glyphs only barely visible after they had been weathered for millennia by the sand of the desert. The massive black building seems to absorb all the light in the area, and even though the sun is still overhead, the surrounding area still seems dark. 

“Wow, so this is it?” Kakarot mused aloud, staring up at the structure. “It doesn’t feel evil.”

“Keep your guard up, “Vegeta chastised. “ Just because you don’t sense it now doesn't mean it isn't steeped in the dark side. Once we get in there will be plenty of traps left for unsuspecting visitors. Not even the dead will leave their treasures unguarded.”

They stand there for a moment. Vegeta bracing himself and Kakarot he assumes is doing the same. 

“Uh…. How do we get inside?” Kakarot asks. Vegeta smirks. 

“Like this,” he says. At once the force fills him, but it is not the comforting warmth of the light side, it is the burning coals of the dark side. 

There was a reason Vegeta was sent on this mission instead of a more experienced shadow. Vegeta had dabbled in the dark side, he had been a hair’s breadth from falling before Master Whis had pulled him out of the endless pit of darkness that Master Freiza had led him to. That had been a dark time, but Vegeta had come out the better for it. He was now one of the most experienced Jedi in the order in relation to the dark side, He had spent years building his resistance from its corruption, now he could use it and not be dragged back down into the endless rage that was once his home. The power wells in him and he releases it on the temple and the tip of the pyramid glows red as a hidden door opens in the middle of the structure.

Kakrot’s face had turned solemn. “I had heard you had almost fallen, but I don’t like to put stock in rumors.”

“'Almost'' is the keyword there. Kakarot. Now I just have a set of skills that are of use in particular situations.” Vegeta turns back to the structure. “Stay close to me as we enter the temple, I have a feeling it won’t be friendly towards someone so … pure.” and he walks into the darkness of the temple, Kakarot following behind him.

* * *

Kakarot knew they were going into a Sith temple, but he wasn't prepared for what exactly that meant. The way the darkness is infused into every surface, how it pulls at him. He can hear voices whispering in his mind, promising Power beyond measure, eternal life, anything his heart desires. He shutters his mind and does his best to push the voices out, but he can only do so much. Vegeta looks unaffected in front of him. Kakarot wonders how much of that is a facade and how much of it is from his previous experience with the dark side. 

The room glows with an unnerving red light that barely illuminates the edges of the area. It is framed by rows of statues of the ancient Sith, most of them unknown to Kakarot, but some are familiar from tales whispered about in the creche. 

“Keep your wits about you and most importantly, don't listen to anything the shades tell you. They all lie.” Vegeta asserts. Something in the way he speaks makes Kakrot think that he is speaking from experience. 

Vegeta strides forward and Kakarot hurries to keep pace with him. They come upon a door engraved with words that he doesn’t recognize. Vegeta closes his eyes and puts his hand out. A strange pressure starts to build. Kakarot can sense it -it is so different from the presence the other Jedi usually exudes. Where that is warm, almost hot and uncontained, overrunning everything around it, **_this_ ** energy is dark and silky and so tightly leashed it only fills the area right around Vegeta. But unlike the feeling he gets from the rest of the temple, Kakarot is almost drawn to it. He wanted to reach out and touch it. 

His trance is broken when the door lights up and slides open.

As soon as he enters the next room Kakarot’s head feels like it is going to explode. Voices are screaming at him, demanding to know why he is here, why a Jedi would desecrate their sacred temple. It feels like these beings are raking his brain with their claws. He screams and falls to his knees. From somewhere outside he hears Vegeta yell, but he can’t make out what he says.

With a massive effort, Kakarot opens his eyes but all he can see are shades of sith from ages past. They swirl around him. Whispering terrible promises, hissing horrible secrets.

Kakarot tries his best to keep them at bay, but it feels like any moment his mental barriers are going to give.

* * *

They enter the next room and Vegeta senses something probing his mind. He keeps his mental shield and calling upon practices long left behind but never forgotten, he manages to push out with the dark side. The shade leaves him, but then his eyes widen as Vegeta realizes who it will be going for next.

“Kakarot!” He tries to warn, a split second before other Jedi’s eyes go wide.

Something horrible twists in Vegeta’s gut as Kakarot screams and falls to his knees, his hands pulling at his hair.

“Kriff!” Vegeta spits out and he rushes to the other man. He grabs Kakarot’s hands to keep them from causing any more damage. “Kakarot,” he calls again, but the other man is completely engulfed by the shade’s attack. Vegeta takes a deep breath and reaches out carefully with the dark side of the force and pours himself around Kakarot’s mind, shielding him from the ancient sith spirit that is attacking. He is for once immensely glad he and Kakarot are the same species because his power surrounds the other Jedi’s mind easily when he had found any form of mind speech difficult in the past. The shade relents the moment he has wholly surrounded the other Jedi’s mind 

Kakarot falls to all fours panting, tears streaming from his eyes. Vegeta grasps his shoulder 

“Kakarot, are you all right?” It is a long moment before he responds. He nods, not finding the strength to speak.

Vegeta doesn’t know much about healing, but he can at least give the man some of his energy, so he does. 

It is slow, but Kakarot’s limbs stop shaking so visibly. Vegeta allows the man to take his time to get on his own two feet. “Thanks, Vegeta.” He says with a lopsided smile. “You really saved me there.” 

Now that his mind is linked to Kakarot’s, Vegeta can feel Kakarot’s relief and gratitude like a physical force. His first instinct is to retreat, but he stops himself. His presence in Kakarot’s mind is the only thing keeping him safe. Vegeta may not care much for this rival of his, but that didn’t mean he wanted to see the man destroyed by the dark side.

It takes Kakarot a second, but he finally notices the shroud around his mind, and he reaches out to touch it. The warmth of Vegeta’s mind chases away the chill of the temple and something calls to him and tells him to intertwine himself further, but he resists. 

Kakrot reaches out again and Vegeta snarls. “Kakarot, stop that!”

“Sorry, Vegeta you just feel so ….” He trails off. Vegeta’s curious as to the rest of that sentence but quickly shuts it down.

“Well don't, I need to stay focused to keep you covered. The farther we get into the temple the more likely we are to encounter something … Ugly.”

“ **_That_ ** wasn't ugly?!” Goku asks disbelievingly.

“That was a relatively low-level shade.”

Kakarot’s blanches, “I don't know if I want to encounter what you would consider ugly.”

“With my presence wrapped around your mind, the shades should leave you alone. Just don't” Vegeta hesitates, “Try to push through the shielding.”

“Don’t worry, I won't,” Kakarot assures him, shivering as he imagines going through that again.

Now that the crisis is over Vegeta can finally take stock of their environment to analyze what they are up against. Like the atrium, the hallway is lined with black marble statues of sith lords of the past, it is like a dark Parody of the entrance hall at the Coruscant temple and instead of comforting him, the familiarity just sets him on edge.

Various hallways lead off of this one presumably taking them deeper and deeper into the temple. Master Merrus could not find any blueprints for the temple. Like the Jedi, the Sith were secretive about how their temples were built, but the older master told him that it would be safe to assume that the temple would have a somewhat similar layout as the lower levels as the Coruscant temple, which made sense. Jedi’s fell and Sith ascended fairly regularly in ancient times, the lines between the sides of the force were blurred much more frequently, so some of the knowledge was shared between both force users.

Vegeta mentally goes through the layout of the old Coruscant temple and decides they should go left. They wanted to find the archives and from there the vault. “This way,” he calls out to Kakrot, but he turns around only to find the other man was wandering off in the direction Vegeta had indicated.

‘Damn it Kakarot, Don’t wander off alone! Did you learn nothing from the encounter you just had?!” Vegeta fumes.

“Sorry Vegeta,” Kakarot says rubbing his hand on his neck in embarrassment. “I just had a feeling that we should go this way.”

And that shocks Vegeta. That the force was speaking to Kakarot when they were embroiled in the dark side of the force. He knew that Kakarot had always been fairly gifted with interpreting nudges from the force, nothing as solid as actual visions, but these intuitions as he would call them were hardly ever wrong.

“Fine, but let me go first- I am more familiar with the ways of the sith, if we are to run into more traps, I’ll have a better chance of dismantling them.”

They travel down the hallway in silence, keeping their senses open for any slight disturbances. Unlike the Jedi temples, this one has no windows, all light is from lights embedded in the walls. The lights flicker and move, never giving a steady view of what was around them. The darkness almost a living thing.

* * *

The further they get into this temple the harder it is for Kakarot to keep himself wrapped in the light side of the force. It is almost as if the darkness steeped in these walls chokes off the light and smothers it until its dies out. The feeling of the force being dulled around him sets his teeth on edge. “I just want to get out of this force damned temple.’ Kakarot thinks as they make their way down yet another dark hallway. This one has murals depicting scenes from the last Great Sith War. 

Kakarot pauses to examine some of the paintings. Jedi bodies are broken and bleeding on the ground, Sith standing in triumph around them. One mural depicts the sacking of the Ossus temple. Some of the bodies in it are distinctly small. It leaves a bad taste in Kakarot’s mouth. He knew the Sith were cruel. He had been taught about the sacking of Ossus, but somehow he never understood that their callousness the Sith would extend to killing younglings. Feeling nauseous, Kakarot decides to bring his eyes away from the wall and stares directly ahead, ignoring any more art.

The hall ends in a cavernous room that has five doorways splitting off from it. Kakarot tries to reach out to the force to find out which direction to go, but it is like he is underwater. The force feels muffled, and it has no answers for him. He turns to Vegeta. “So which direction should we go?”

Vegeta pulls a piece of flimsi out of his pouch and studies it for a moment. “The archives are in the heart of the temple, so we should go this way. “ He points to the second to last doorway and takes the lead.

That’s when they both hear a high-pitched buzzing noise.

“That’s... not a good sound.” Kakarot ventures.

“No, it isn’t, thanks for stating the obvious,” Vegeta snarks as they both back into each other.

Kakarot’s tail wraps tighter around his waist. All of the doors except for the center one slam shut and metal clanging comes from deep down the hallway. “Sounds company's coming.”

“What do you say…. Vegeta pulls out both of his lightsabers, a savage grin splits across his face, “ we give them a warm welcome?”. The lightsaber ignites, filling the room with a gentle but powerful humming. Kakarot does the same, taking a defensive stance as they wait for whatever is coming to find them.

Moments later purple lights fills up the hallway, silhouetting a tall lithe figure. Kakarot grips his lightsaber harder, getting ready to attack.

Their foes emerge as a squadron of Magnaguards. Each of them holds a staff with malicious purple electricity crackling at each end.

“I didn’t know they had magnaguards when this temple was active.” Kakarot muses as he sends the first Magnaguard flying back with a pulse of the force

“Who says they did?” Vegeta stabs one and sends it reeling across the hall.“The Jedi like to teach that the Sith are extinct, but there are still Darksiders a plenty in the galaxy. Who's to say they haven't visited this temple? The secrets of the Sith are valuable-” another stab - “That’s why Master Merus sent me here.” Vegeta finishes by twirling his offhand lightsaber in a showy flourish. 

“Well, I guess it doesn't matter when they were left here.” Kakarot’s eyes narrow in focus“Because they won't be operational for much longer.” Kakarot shoots forwards towards the first droid and swings his lightsaber up in a flash of blue. The droid only just manages to block. It brings the staff down towards Kakarot in a valiant attempt at electrifying him. Kakarot moves quickly disengages and flips back out of its range.

“Running away, Kakarot?” Vegeta taunts as he takes on another of the droids. The Magnagaurd swings its pole down in an overhead strike, but Vegeta uses his off-hand blade to redirects it and it slides smoothly down and away from its target. He quickly strikes with his other blade and shoves it right through the droid’s center and with a shower of sparks the Magnaguard stops. Vegeta pulls his saber back out and the droid crumbles to the ground.

‘It’s called a strategic retreat. You might want to do it yourself.” Kakrot suggests cheekily. He points at the two Magnaguards that are coming in in a pincer movement on either side of Vegeta. The other Jedi curses and uses the force to propel himself into the air and back towards the center of the room

Both men stand back to back as the four remaining droids start to circle them. “I know this isn't your strong suit, Vegeta, but I think we’re gonna have to work together on this one,” Kakarot says as he swings his lightsaber around to a backhanded grip. 

“Tch, fine.” Vegeta moves into place guarding Kakarot’s back. The droids move in closer once Kakarot and Vegeta began to move. The closest droid slashes out with its pole. Kakarot bends backward letting it swish overhead. The moment it is out of the way he whips back up and slashes out with a Makashi strike. Kakarot curses as the droid manages to block causing his lightsaber to lock with the energy pike. Thinking quickly, Kakarot brings his other hand out and uses the force to push the droid back to unlock their blades. Out of nowhere, Vegeta slides behind the droid and slices it cleanly in half. The droid falls to the floor with its circuits still intact, trying to get up and attack. But without its legs, it is grounded.

“No fair Vegeta!” Kakarot whines. “That one was mine!”

“I thought we were working together on this one, Kakarot,” Vegeta smirks.

“Yeah we were, but…” Kakarot pouts.

“There are still three left Kakarot, more than enough to share... if you think you’re up to the task, that is.” Vegeta turns back to face a Magnaguard that is coming up behind him. The droid thrusts one end towards him that Vegeta blocks. The droid brings the bottom of the pole around to swipe at his feet. Vegeta imbues himself with the force and flips over the droid’s head and brings one of his blades down to cut through the droid from head to feet.

Seeing Vegeta make short work of the droids, Kakrot quickly engages his own, determined to be a part of the fighting. Master Roshi always said a Jedi’s words should be his greatest weapons. Although people seemed to like Kakarot just fine, he was never sent on diplomatic missions by himself as most masters found his peacemaking skills… lacking to say the least. But Kakarot  **_excelled_ ** in battle, and more than that, he enjoyed it. And this battle wasn’t against a sentient, so he could really let loose.

The two remaining Magnaguards rush him and Kakarot dodges, wincing as the two poles connect, sending a harsh ringing throughout the room. He takes advantage of the situation and puts a Shi-Cho attack to good use as he spins and slices through both droids poles. Without their weapons, they are sitting ducks. They awkwardly attempt to punch him, but their limbs aren’t made for that so Kakrot dodges them easily. He spins his lightsaber around and cleanly cuts through both droids in one go. 

Smiling in satisfaction, Kakarot looks around only to see that all the droids are down, with Vegeta pulling one of his sabers from the molten body of the last one.

Kakrot disengages his lightsaber and clips it back onto his belt. The dread that had been so steadily building in him is gone, the adrenaline of a good fight banishing it from his mind. Vegeta walks over, his lightsabers already clipped to his belt. Kakarot bounces on the balls of his feet, adrenaline still pumping through him. “Where to Vegeta?” He asks.

Vegeta takes a moment to ponder and says “This way.” Pointing towards the last door to the right. He takes the lead, confidence in every step, and Kakrot follows.

* * *

They make their way deeper and deeper into the temple, passing corridors and rooms, listening to the pulsing force and following it to where it flows the thickest. The Magnaguards were a nice distraction, but now Vegeta feels tense again, he expected to run into something more. A low-grade shade and some Magnaguards are not enough protection for a temple with the treasures the likes of what he is seeking. Kakarot, the fool, has been light and relaxed ever since they defeated the droids. 

“Keep your wits about you.” Vegeta hisses. “There could be more traps ahead.” 

“I don’t know Vegeta, I have a good feeling- I think the worst has passed,” Kakarot argues.

“Your connection to the force is limited here, Kakarot. The dark will dampen your connection to the light, you can’t trust your senses.”

“But you can sense stuff, can’t you? You're connected to the dark?”

“The dark side doesn't care for its children the same way the light does for its charges.”

“Is that something you learned the hard way Vegeta?” Kakarot asks, and it is just like the damned imbecile, he is perceptive at the most inconvenient of times. When Vegeta first touched the dark it seemed like the answer to everything. Master Frieza had told him it would give him his deepest desires, power, knowledge, immortality, and upon a light dip into that power, it felt like it would be true. He wasn't prepared for how it would warp his mind. How it had already warped his master’s mind. His master was never caring, but what he put him through in the name of training in the dark was unspeakable. Not even the mind healers at the temple had gotten him to tell them everything. And it had seemed, not normal precisely, but … necessary, necessary to achieve the mastery he needed. It wasn’t until he was almost dead at the hands of one of master Freiza’s training sessions that he thought something might be wrong. And even then it wasn't until the council discovered Master Freiza’s deceit that anything changed. No, the dark certainly didn’t care for its charges, it put them under pressure until they broke or until they were shaped for greatness. Vegeta shook his head, being amongst the dark again was bringing up memories he would rather not revisit. He had skills with the Dark now, and they were occasionally useful, but dwelling on the past would bring nothing but pain.

The hallway they were going down came to an end with an ancient looking turbolift the only way out. “So where now?” Kakarot asked. Vegeta bristled at that, but takes a deep breath and reached out in the force. The darkness that the temple was steeped in wasn’t helping, so as a last resort, he immersed himself even further in the dark. There were several things calling for his attention, but he studies them and pushed them away one by one until all he was left with was what he hoped was the Holocron.

“We go down,” Vegeta announced and he stepped into the turbolift. There were only two buttons on the wall, one for up and one for down, he pressed the down button and it stubbornly stuck in place. He growled and jabbed harder, and it moved with a screech that filled the air, and the turbolift slowly lowered. The only noise was the air whooshing past them as the lift went lower and lower, until finally, it stopped so abruptly that Vegeta nearly lost his footing. Kakarot he noted, did, and it brought him a momentary flash of pleasure at his misfortune.

‘Sheesh, I don’t know why you are worried about running into other people, no one has been maintaining this thing for a least a few hundred years.” Kakarot complains as he climbs back up to his feet.”

* * *

Kakarot leaves the turbolift and squints in the darkness to take in his surroundings. It seems that the further they go down the less lighting there is. He wonders if they are actually underground now. It would explain the lack of ambient light getting in. There must have been windows somewhere on the ground floor even if he couldn't see them. The air moved there. But down here everything was stagnant, including the force. It weighed down on him like nothing living had been through it or interacted with. He rolled his shoulders back trying to get rid of the intangible weight. 

Having enough of squinting in the dark, Kakarot reaches into his pouch and pulls out a light. It turns on with a click and illuminates everything around him. The Murals had been bad, while the walls down here were bare of pictures, there were glyphs carved into the wall that felt ominous, somehow. He reaches out to touch one when Vegeta grasps his hand sharply.

“Don’t touch those. It looks like blood magic, and while I don’t know what they will do, it can't be anything good,” Vegeta warns, pushing Kakarot’s hand back down to his side. Kakarot swallows, his mouth suddenly dry, and nods. He knows nothing of blood magic, but the feeling it gives off chills him to the bones.

“This is a good sign, Blood magic makes for powerful protection, we must be getting closer to their archives,” Vegeta states, pulling out his own light. “Keep close to me and remember NOT to touch the walls.”

They make their way down the dark hallway encountering no other doors, no twists or turns, and the further they go down the more the darkness presses down on him. It almost feels like the gravity has increased. Planet Vegeta had a gravity greater than most other planets, so for Kakarot to be noticing it now, it must be truly immense. He doesn't know how Vegeta is taking it. He moves like the subtle Pressure is not there at all.

The hallway seems to go on forever, and surely they must have already walked the length of the pyramid, yet there have been no twists or turns, how can it keep going on? Suddenly the smooth floor becomes uneven and Kakarot twists his foot on the floor and gravity takes hold and he falls. He reaches out his hands flailing to keep from falling when his hand stretches out and smacks the wall. Then the dark hallway is suddenly awash with a red light as the glyphs on the wall light up. He tries to jerk his hand away from the wall but in a panic, he realizes his hand is stuck to itl. Then he gasps as he feels the life being drained out of him. He panics further and tries to pull his hand off the wall when Vegeta grabs him.

“Be still Kakarot or you could make it worse than it already is.” He grinds out from behind clenched teeth.

“I can’t move!” Kakarot cried out. Panic overtaking his voice.

“I figured that when you didn’t move your hand as soon as the glyphs lit up. Now calm down, I need quiet to figure out how to undo this.” Vegeta scolds, but his comforting presence doesn't move, he comes up closer, his chest almost touching Kakarot’s back. The younger Jedi curses as his cheeks burn red. It’s ridiculous that even in a situation where he might very well die, that Vegeta’s proximity causes his face to heat up. He takes a calming breath and releases his feelings to the force. His embarrassment, excitement, and fear all float away, leaving him with a clear mind.

“I thought you couldn't read these.” Kakarot inquires, trying to distract himself before he panics again. He feels the darkness coming again, leeching at his life force, funneling it off slowly.

“I can’t but judging by what It’s doing to you, it is a life leecher.” Then Vegeta draws a startlingly large knife from his belt and Goku is definitely panicking now. He closes his eyes as the knife comes nearer, but it never touches him. He hears a wet sound and he opens his eyes. Vegeta has opened a large gash on his palm that is bleeding profusely.

“Vegeta!” he yelps in concern. But the man ignores him and puts his finger to the wall. Unlike himself, Vegeta doesn't get stuck, he swiftly draws a glyph then moves his finger away and swipes up more blood. Each glyph turns a dark orange as it is written and burns on the wall. Kakarot stares in wonder at the sheer concentration on Vegeta’s face as he works, it almost, almost distracts him from his dwindling strength. After a number of glyphs have been drawn, Vegeta drags his finger in a circle around Kakarot’s hand that is stuck to the wall. It glows just like the rest of the marks and an overwhelming relief washes over Kakarot as the energy drain stops. He tries to move his hand away but it is still stubbornly stuck against the wall.

“Why is it still stuck? I thought you stopped it?” Kakarot asks.

“I didn’t stop it, it’s just a roadblock for it, while I try to find some way to disconnect you from the runes.” Vegeta explains, voice weary. And Kakarot looks at him again, closer this time, and the Shadow is clearly winded. Whatever he did must have taken more energy than the younger Jedi thought. His hand is still bleeding sluggishly and Kakarot wants to reach out and bind the wound but he frowns because he is still stuck in place.

* * *

  
  


Vegeta pants at all the energy he just expended at stopping the life draining runes. He curses lowly at the fact that all he can do right now is slow it down, he doesn't know enough about blood magic to truly stop it, let alone undo something this massive. The whole hallway reeks of death, and the amount of blood that was used to run down this whole wall had to be immense. He gives in to his tiredness and sits. Kakarot looks at him in concern and asks “You okay Vegeta?”

Vegeta scowls and shoots back “You should be concerned about yourself right now.”

The other Jedi simply smiles “Naw, I have faith that you’ll figure it out.”

The shadow is stunned. How can this man be so confident that Vegeta will get him out of this. He doesn't even know how he will do it himself, and yet this Jedi is confident that Vegeta will save him. It shakes him, this steadfast belief. Vegeta has never believed in something as much as Kakrot believes in him. He shakes the thoughts from his head and takes a deep breath. He needs to  _ think _ . He stopped the leeching for now, but now he needs to disconnect Kakarot from it completely, and that, that is a lot harder than just stopping the drain. Thankfully Kakarot is silent and gives him time to think.

He puzzles it through for a moment until he hears something sizzle. Then he turns to the wall and the first rune he drew has burned away. ‘Damn it. He thought he would have more time than this, but apparently not. ‘Hey Vegeta, Is it supposed to do that?” Kakarot asks him worriedly.

Vegeta just clenches his teeth and remains silent as the next rune burns off. He needs to do something and he needs to do it now, or Kakarot will be lost, and as much as the buffoon annoys him, he doesn't actually want him dead. Then it hits him, the wall wants life energy, so he will just have to give it to it. He rises to his feet and takes out his dagger again. “Vegeta?” Kakarot asks, but the shadow just ignores him and gets to work. He re-opens the cut on his hand and starts placing runes down his arm. Master Freiza hadn’t taught him much blood magic, he believed it to be beneath him, and he wracks his brain trying to make sure that every rune placement is correct. He writes faster as two more runes burn away from the wall. 

“Vegeta?’ Kakarot calls again, his voice somewhat steadier than before. But Vegeta doesn't have time to answer him if he wants to get this done. He gets the last rune placed as the second to last rune he blacked around Kakarot burns off and he slams his hand against the wall. The runes on the wall glow red and the red creeps up his arm, following the blood he placed there.

“Kakarot move!” Vegeta yells as the light creeps higher and higher up his arm. Thankful the other man listens and he yanks his hand off the wall. Vegeta grunts in pain as the light goes higher up his arm, the wall pulling at his very life essence. Then it hits the line he drew around his arm and with one more blinding burst the light dissipates, and the draining stops. Vegeta gasps heaving breaths as his arm falls from the wall. He stumbles backward and would have fallen if Kakrot hadn't stepped forward to catch him. Vegeta wants to snap at him. To tell him he doesn’t need help. But he is too drained to do anything other than stand there and breath.

Kakarot finally breaks the silence. “You really saved me there Vegeta, I don’t know what i would have done without you.” Died Vegeta doesn't say. He also doesn't say that he wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him.

He finally settles on “Next time be more careful.” then he takes a deep breath and straightens up and pulls away from Kakarot. He finds he misses the warmth as soon as he does. “Make sure not to touch the wall again, I won’t be able to do that a second time.” He cautions, and Kakrot nods, and they slowly make their way down the hall again. They walk in silence, and Vegeta finds himself warmed by the small impressions of thought he gets from the other man, and he makes sure his shields are strong. He has a feeling the worst is not over. 

In the distance, a sickly yellow light shines and as they get closer he sees a door. It is blank of any runes or pictures in a striking difference to the rest of the temple. Vegeta shares a wary glance with Kakarot as they come to the door. Vegeta feels it in his bones. “This is it,” he states and Kakarot has his lightsaber at the ready as Vegeta Opens the door.

* * *

The vault opens with a hiss revealing a treasure trove of sith artifacts. The wall is covered in ancient sabers while the shelves are filled with items of unknown power. In the center of the room, the Holocron lies on a table, covered in a fine layer of dust. But what draws the most attention is the far wall where on a dark throne lies a shell of a human body, dehydrated and shriveled, it sits there as if to watch over the artifacts.

“So, that’s definitely not normal,” Kakarot says gesturing to the body.

“No, it’s not, even by Sith standards.” Vegeta agrees. “Keep your wits about you- I have a bad feeling about this place.”

“Oh, you're only getting a bad feeling now? I’ve had a bad feeling about this whole darn temple!” Kakarot snaps, his voice rising an octave.

“Keep your voice down.” Vegeta hisses at him. ”We have no idea if there are traps here or what will set them off.” Kakarot shuts his mouth abruptly in response. Vegeta takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, he sends out tendrils of the force to investigate every corner of the room and gets nothing. Not trusting his scan, Vegeta opens a pouch on his belt and takes out a small pile of rocks. “Keep by the door and be ready for anything.” the Shadow warns. Vegeta quietly levitates the rocks and scatters them about the room, some touching the artifacts, and others dropping to the floor. He warily maneuvers them for a few minutes more, but nothing happens. 

“I guess they thought no enemies would get this far, maybe,” Kakarot muses, as Vegeta gathers his rocks back up and puts them back in his pouch. Vegeta grunts, his body tense as a coiled spring. The echo of foreboding in the force hasn’t dissipated, but there is nothing else to do. Vegeta walks farther into the room, his senses on overdrive, trying to find any would-be threat. He finally stops in front of the Holocron, but his eyes are drawn back to the husk of a body and a shiver runs down his spine. Something is telling Vegeta to leave, but he ignores it. His mission was to retrieve the Holocron and it is right in front of him. It would be foolish to leave without it when they have come this far. He reaches out a hand to grab it. As soon as his hand brushes it, it clicks open with a red glow. Vegeta tenses and waits for the Sith consciousness connected to it to appear, but no hologram appears above it. Instead, he hears a horrible cracking sound.

Vegeta’s eyes are drawn towards the far wall. In a macabre show the dehydrated body is getting up from the throne, the cracking sound is the corpse leaving behind patches of dry skin. It moves in jolts and starts bones creaking as it stands. 

A snap-hiss sound indicates a lightsaber igniting behind him, but Vegeta can’t seem to do the same. Some presence holds him immobile. His breath staggers out of him, heart rate picking up increasingly fast as the shambling corpse approaches. He wants to tell Kakrot to run, to leave this place, but he can’t. His only defense against this temple is Vegeta’s shield and he has a sinking suspicion that that will soon be breached. The husk cracks forward and stops a few steps in front of the Shadow.

“ _ Who disturbs my sleep? _ ” The husk hisses in a deep voice that resonates in Vegeta’s bones. 

The force immobilizing releases him enough that he can speak. “My name is Darth Noctis I have come to this temple seeking knowledge.” 

“ _ A Sith apprentice. _ ” The husk muses, “ _ It has been a long time since one of my own kind has made their way to my resting place. _ ” Vegeta notices that the husk's eyes are glowing a bright red, so different from the sickly yellow of the Sith that had once overtaken his own eyes. The red is like a beacon and he finds his eyes drift to them even as his mind screams for him to look away. 

_ “Why does a knowledge seeker have the need of someone with a blue lightsaber?” _ The husk queries ominously. Its skin cracks and reveals the layers underneath as its mouth twists into a smirk.

‘Shit’ Vegeta curses His mind runs in overdrive as he tries to come up with a reason for their lightsabers. If the being can sense such things, it will notice that  _ none  _ of their crystals have been corrupted. 

An idea bursts forth. “My apprentice and I are deeply entrenched in the Local Jedi temple. We seek to burn it to the ground and bring the Sith back to their former glory.”

The creature hums consideringly and Vegeta takes a steadying breath, hoping against hope that this shade buys his story. If only it would fully release him  **_for just one moment_ ** , he could destroy it. Surely even this husk would die if its head was removed from its body.

“ _ You spin a good story, young one. _ ” The bass rumble of the Husk’s voice washes over him again, bringing a welling of dread with it. “ _ But you are hundreds of years too young to pull the wool over the eyes of Darth Malaketh. _ ” The husk of a creature moves faster than should be possible, and one of its clawed hands is on Vegeta’s face. He hears Kakarot shout, but the other man must be frozen as well as he doesn’t move forward to help.

“ _ A Jedi you might be, but darkness you have in you... _ ” Dark Malaketh muses. “ _ There is a well of strength in you as well. You will make a suitable vessel. _ ” Vegeta’s eyes widen as he feels an overwhelming pressure push at his mind. It feels like a tsunami swirling around him, wave after wave cracking against the barriers of his mind. Much as he struggles, Vegeta knows that inevitably he will fall. He can not stand up to such a wellspring of power. Something that is thousands of years old and has been sitting lost in this temple festering with hate, bringing more and more power to this creature of old. Vegeta has no chance.

Vegeta cries out as his mental barriers fall with a mighty crash and then the darkness seeps in. Vegeta had thought he had experienced darkness, had thought that he had fallen into the well of it and shrouded himself in it, brought the shadows to its knees and tamed it for his use. But he now knows he is wrong. This, **_this_ ** is true darkness, and it is like nothing he has ever experienced. This Dark Malaketh is a Sith lord of old and he wields unimaginable power. Vegeta tries to push back against him, but it feels like he is drowning and his attempts are the flailing of a child. He yells as the darkness penetrates farther. He pushes with everything he has, he can see the light through the storm and thinks that he might make it through this. But at that exact moment he thinks he’s about to break through, Vegeta feels a sharp pain in his side. His concentration is lost and he falls back under.

* * *

Kakarot sees the creature move forward and he makes to spring into action, to kill it before it has a chance to attack, but he finds himself frozen. He watches in horror as it speaks, and he knows before Vegeta even answers that this  _ thing  _ will not buy it. He feels the darkness around it like a vice and it is nothing like what Vegeta exudes. Vegeta’s power felt warm like burning coals, but this feels like an inferno and it blisters him to even be this near it. When the creature announces himself, and it only confirms what he already knew, A sith lord of old. 

And then Vegeta is yelling out in pain, and Kakarot feels an echo of the agony he’s in through the barrier that is protecting his mind. And he screams out as well. 

Kakarot can feel Vegeta drowning and it feels like he is being dragged down with him…

But in that exact moment, Kakarot feels a stream of light reaching, a star in the midst of darkest night. Kakarot has no idea how the light side is surviving in this maelstrom of darkness, but he grasps it with both hands and pulls himself up from the storm.

He opens his eyes and sees the creature over Vegeta. There is a haze of purple surrounding them and that can’t mean anything good. Kakarote takes a deep breath and gathers the light about himself and then he pushes outward. The light buffets the Sith lord and it looks up at Kakarot.  **“** **_You, how have you broken my hold?”_ ** It bellows then pulls the hand that was piercing Vegeta’s side out, throwing lightning at Kakarot. The younger Jedi brings up his lightsaber and grunts as the lightning impacts against it hard enough to push him back. Kakarot breathes deeply and pulls on all the serenity he can find in this moment. In his exhale, he pushes  **_back_ ** . 

The Sith Lord cries out as he is pushed back from Vegeta. Once the creature is no longer supporting him, the Shadow crumbles to the ground.  **_“Cursed Jedi.”_ ** Dark Malaketh booms “ **_You will not defeat me! I have waited for a millennia for a suitable vessel and you will not tear him from me!_ ** ” The Sith steps over Vegeta and shoots more lighting at Kakarot. 

Kakarot grunts as his lightsaber once again cuts through it, and he reaches deep within himself and pushes with everything he has.

Darth Malaketh screeches in agony as the bright light engulfs him and his husk of a body slowly starts to turn to dusk. The Sith attempts to push out one last desperate attack, but it barely registers against Kakarot’s mind. The light becomes blinding, and when it clears, the dark presence is gone. 

Kakarot’s lightsaber drops from his unresponsive hands and he falls to his knees panting. He takes a moment to catch his breath and to recover as much strength as he can, then he slowly crawls over to Vegeta’s prone form. “Vegeta,” He calls out as he lifts the man’s head into his lap. But the Shadow is unresponsive. Kakarot quickly assesses the physical damage done to the other man and covers the puncture wound in his side. Kakarot had never been much good at healing, but the wound looks severe and  _ something _ needs to be done before Vegeta bleeds out. 

It couldn’t get much worse, anyway. Kakarot reaches out and feels the damage with his mind, pushing with the force and encouraging the flesh to grow back to its natural state. He feels the skin slowly knitting itself back together and he lets out a relieved sigh. 

“Vegeta” he calls out again, gently shaking the other man, but still Vegeta doesn’t respond. Kakrot reaches out through the fragile bond between them and he gasps at what he feels. Vegeta’s mind is in  _ shambles. _ His shields are shattered and there are deep throbbing wounds  _ all over _ . Kakarot’s mind races. He is not a mind healer, he had not even taken the beginners classes that were offered when he was a padawan. He is  _ really _ not qualified to do this. But there is no one else here to do it, and something tells him the longer Vegeta stays like this, the harder it will be to heal him. So Kakarot takes a deep breath and follows his instincts. He sends his energy out in small precise trickles to the damaged areas of his mind and encourages them to heal, just like he did with the puncture wound. And slowly, wonderfully, they heal. They don’t feel the same as before, a trace of his own force signature is left behind, but they do feel  _ functional,  _ at least. His brow is drenched with sweat as he slowly and methodically heals each wound, lancing the poison the Sith lord left behind. 

Kakarot opens his eyes and has to place a hand on the floor to keep from falling down on top of Vegeta. When he looks the pallor that had been on Vegeta has been replaced with a healthy rosy tint. It makesKakarot smile. He reaches out a hand and gently shakes the Shadow. “Vegeta?” He asks, and his smile widens as Vegeta opens his eyes.

“...Kakarot?” Vegeta asks, his voice hoarse. “What…” a wracking cough interrupts him.

“Everything’s fine, Dark Malketh is gone,” Kakarot assures him.

“Gone? How?” Vegeta asks, managing to convey his incredulity despite his weak voice. Kakarot opens his mouth, but the stubborn Jedi is already attempting to sit up. That is when his eyes widen and he pats his side where the wound was previously. He looks up at Kakarot. ‘You... healed me?” He asks.

“The force guided me, both with defeating the Sith and with the healing.”And Kakarot can feel Vegeta’s wonder echo back in his own mind. He has a feeling this connection between them is permanent. Vegeta’s shield had been gone ever since Dark Malaketh first attacked. 

“I know people call you a miracle worker, and that you get your way out of the worst scrapes by the skin of your teeth, but I still have no idea how you pulled this off.” Vegeta attempts, but his voice is both tired and tinged in disbelief.

“It was the will of the force. ”Goku brushes off the question. “It’s too fond of you to let you become a vessel for some stuffy old sith lord.” What he doesn’t say is that if something had happened to Vegeta he would have been beyond distraught. 

The sharp look Vegeta sends Kakarot, tells him Vegeta caught that thought. His face flames. Luckily, the other man says nothing.

“We should grab that Holocron and get out of here before another Sith lord takes a liking to you again, Vegeta.” Goku laughs, trying to make light of the situation. He gets to his feet and offers a hand to Vegeta. Surprisingly, the Shadow takes it and lets Kakarot help him to his feet. He then grabs a cloth from his belt and carefully picks up the now dark Holocron and places it in a pouch on his belt.

“Let’s go Kakarot,” Vegeta says, and he leads the way out of the vault. Kakarot smiles and follows him, surrounded by the warmth of Vegeta’s mind.

* * *

Vegeta had assumed that after turning the Holocron in and giving his report to Master Merus he would be done with the whole blasted thing. How all of that had led to both him and Kakrot giving a mission briefing of what was supposed to be  _ top secret _ shadow business to the council, even if it was select members of the council, he had no idea.

All three of them had been silent throughout the report, and now that it had ended Vegeta stood tense waiting for their reACTION, Kakarot the Buffon was calm as could be. Shin leaned forward in his seat and said “Well I can see why Master Merus wanted us informed of this mission.” Vegeta didn’t even know it was possible for his body to get more tense but it did at those words. He felt Kakarot send a wave of calm at him through their newly formed bond and Vegeta bristled and sent him the mental equivalent of a glare. 

“Yes.” Master Whis said. “You two worked wonderfully together and managed to get yourself out of a few very dangerous situations.”And Vegeta stood straighter at the praise from his former master.

“I have to agree.” Master Beerus interjected. “And I’m glad Master Merus saw fit to inform us.” Master Berrus looks at the two Jedi closely. “And with your newly formed bond,” Vegeta feels his face heat up at the mention of it being acknowledged, after all, it was there because of his shortcomings. “You two will work together better than ever.”

Vegeta feels his ears ringing at that comment, he knows something is coming, something that Master Merus probably planned with these three, and he has a feeling he won’t like it. “Yeah, we did work together really well in the temple.” Kakrot laughs, rubbing the back of his head. How could this dolt be so relaxed.

‘ _ It’ll be fine Vegeta, what’s the worst they could do?’ _ Kakarot sends over the bond.

_ They could strip us of our rank and banish us from the temple.”  _ Vegeta shoots back.

_ ‘They’re congratulating us on a mission well done, they obviously aren't going to do that.” _ Kakarot sends back. Vegeta turns back to the council members and elects to ignore anything else Kakrot has to say.

“You did.” Master Whis says with a smile. “And that is why for the foreseeable future, we want to start sending you out as a working knight pair. We feel that together you will be able to tackle any mission we send you on.”

“A knight pair!” Vegeta almost yells. And no, anything but this, while working with Kakarot this time hadn’t been  _ horrible _ , he can’t see any good coming of working with him in the future.

“Yes.” Master Shin says serene;y. “We feel that you both cover areas which the other lacks quite nicely. And this mission proved that you can work wonderfully together.”

Vegeta looks to Kakarot, waiting for him to protest, but the other man only bows and says “If that is what you decree best masters.” The rest of the meeting goes by in a blur and soon enough both he and Kakrot are walking out of the council room. The second the doors close Vegeta turns on him and backs him up against a wall. “Why the hell didn’t you say anything in there.” 

Kakarot looks at him searchingly, and the expression unnerves Vegeta enough that he takes a step back. “I didn’t say anything because they are right.” Kakrot states simply. Vegeta opens his mouth to speak but before he can get anything out the younger man continues. “Plus I like working with you Vegeta. When we fight together it’s like …” Kakarot trails off searching for words “It’s like there is music and we are both singing different parts to the same song.” Kakrot looks at him and somehow that look burns more intimately than the bond they already have between them. “There is something between us. And it isn’t just this new bond. I know you feel it too.” He finishes.

And Vegeta flounders for something, anything to say. He wants to deny it, to bluster and argue, to say Kakarot is wrong. But he can’t, He had felt it too. He had felt echoes of it in the past and it had been what had driven him away from the other man. The promise of something good in his life, the rightness he had felt in those few moments, was something he could not grant himself. It would be too painful if it was ripped away. But now that Kakarot knows it too, and not only does he know it, he is confronting Vegeta about it. He can’t turn him away. “Maybe I do feel it.” Vegeta breathes “But why should I do this. What guarantee do I have that you will stay?” He pauses for a moment and what he wants to say is too intimate for him to say loud so he turns to the bond.’ Everything good in my life has been ripped away from me, so tell me, why should i do this.”’Vegeta Gestures between them “When it will go away too.”

Kakarot looks stunned then his face softens. “I know things haven't exactly been easy for you Vegeta. But I promise I won't leave you, not by choice. If our next mission goes to crap and the council says we would be better off apart, I guess that just means I'll have to show up on every planet you have a mission on, Just like I did Chosugawa.”

It takes a minute for all of that to process but of course, the first thing his mind focuses on is the last statement. “You followed me to Chosugawa!?” He blurts out.

Kakrot looks embarrassed, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “I overheard you had a mission there and I had a .. premonition of sorts.” 

“Fine.” Vegeta grunted crossing his arms. “I’ll let it go this time Kakrot.”

“That’s good to hear.” Kakarot smiled, “Because I’ll be following you around from now on.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first of a series, while writing this I came up with a lot of backstory and ideas for future fic, so if you wanna come yell at me about your feeling or talk to me about what might be happening for it feel free to comment here or message me on twitter/tumblr/discord
> 
> SWTOR and KOTOR and some legends stuff make it seem like back in the day it was fairly common for Jedi to fall or Sith to rise, so we are going with that. This Jedi council is obviously way more chill with having someone tainted by the dark than the actual Jedi council would be, be once again, I'm just going with it. 
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about grey Jedi and balancing the force by using both. A lot of my feelings on that came from Flamethrower's Re-Entry and Journey of the whills. My experience with Sith characters only extends to The original movies, the original 2D animated clone wars and SWTOR, so a lot of the stuff I pulled from was from her fic or other star wars fics in general, so credit where credit is due.
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about grey Jedi and balancing the force, hey Mace Windu uses Vapaad which uses negative emotions, and the Bendu from rebels basically says there is no dark side or light side and I tried to have Vegeta be somewhat of a medium in this fic, a true grey Jedi, someone who culd use the dark side of the force, but not be corrupted or twisted by it in the same way most Sith do. A lot of my feelings on grey Jedi can also be traced back to Flamethrower's re-Entry. If you are a star wars fan and you haven't read it yet, do yurself a favor and check it out.


End file.
